


to my dearest

by annakaashi



Series: bokuaka parents au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: A fic on how Keiji and Koutarou spend the day of Christmas Eve, how they get (not-so) surprise guests and how can Koutarou be actually pretty sneaky when he wants to be.





	to my dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Hellohello!
> 
> first of all, happy holidays to everyone!! I hope it's going to treat everyone well ^^ <3  
> second, this is purely self indulgent and not proof read at all since it's 2am (we die like men)  
> third, thank you everyone who helped me and voted on the twitter poll and helped me decide the ship for this fic <3
> 
> with that said, enjoy this 2k words of pure fluff <3

Keiji wakes up to feather-light kisses placed on his cheeks, on his lips, on his forehead. He slowly blinks his eyes open, only to see soft golden ones looking back at him. His lips curl into a small smile.

“Morning, Kou.”

“Morning, Keiji,” Koutarou says with a soft smile of his own.

Keiji can’t get tired of this sight in the morning. He’s seen Koutarou next to him first thing after waking up for the past seven years, three of those knowing that Koutarou is his husband. Keiji loves seeing Koutarou with his hair down, locks falling over his forehead. He loves hearing his voice first thing in the morning, all raspy and scratchy from sleep. He loves waking up with Koutarou’s arms around him, feeling the warmth of his body.

Looking at the clock, Keiji realizes that they’ve slept in, but for once, he doesn’t mind it. It’s Christmas, after all. Even though they should be already up and cooking and cleaning the apartment so they can enjoy the evening in quiet peace.

Rolling over, he buries his head in Koutarou’s chest, breathing in his scent. He can still smell the citrus-y bodywash his husband uses, mixed with the unmistakable smell of sleep. Koutarou chuckles at his behavior, the sound rumbling in his chest under Keiji’s head.

“Keiji, are you a cat?”

“Mhmm,” he mumbles, looking up at Koutarou. “But we should get up, if we wanna finish everything we planned for today.”

Koutarou pouts at him. “But I’m comfortable like this,” he says, holding Keiji even tighter so he can’t get up.

It’s not like Keiji _wants_ to get up either, but they really, _really_ have to. Luckily, Keiji has a trick up his sleeve. He moves just a little bit forward so that his face is right next to Koutarou’s, and presses a light kiss at first to the tip of his nose, then a not-so-light to his lips. Koutarou immediately slackens his hold, and Keiji pulls away with great reluctance.

“Keiji!”

 

 

Once they’ve eaten and they’re dressed up in sweatpants and comfortable sweaters – Keiji actually thinks that this particular blue hoodie he’s wearing is actually Koutarou’s, but who even knows at this point – they both set out to do their respective tasks set for today. Koutarou is in the kitchen, prepping lunch and dinner, while Keiji is packing and cleaning.

The only reason Keiji’s not in the kitchen helping Koutarou cook is because he’s been banned from the kitchen for today. Well actually he’s banned from the kitchen anytime Koutarou’s cooking something more complicated than scrambled eggs, because he’s been told that he’s both distracting and an absolute menace in the kitchen and should not be left within a few meters of unprepared food. Keiji thinks it’s a bit excessive but he can’t deny it. He most definitely can’t make any food that’s edible to save his life.

While Keiji’s putting some of the laundry away, he starts humming a song softly under his breath. It’s been playing over the radio for the past month or so, and it’s been stuck in Keiji’s head for days now. The lyrics is something that’s stuck with him too.

He’s so immersed in folding and putting away the laundry that he doesn’t notice Koutarou coming up to him, so when he winds his arms around his middle, Keiji startles. He relaxes into Koutarou’s hold immediately, leaning his head back to give his husband a little peck on the jaw.

“Done with cooking?”

Koutarou shakes his head. “No, not yet, I’m just taking a quick break to recharge.”

Keiji smiles, and turns around in his husband’s arms. “Then let’s get you charged up,” he says, and plants a kiss on his lips.

One kiss turns into two, and Keiji is holding onto Koutarou tighter and tighter with each passing second. One of his hands is trying to pull Koutarou’s head even closer, the other is resting at Koutarou’s hips. Their bodies are close, but Keiji wants them to be even closer.

The laundry stays forgotten for a while. Good thing nothing’s on the stove, or their Christmas dinner would be charcoal instead of chicken.

 

 

After they’re done with the cleaning and cooking, they move their Christmas tree into the living room from the balcony. They already decided to put it into the corner of the living room that’s between the TV and the windows. Keiji gets the ornaments and lights out of the closet.

While they decorate the tree, the radio is playing softly in the background. The first thing that goes on the small tree is the string of colorful lights, illuminating their faces with its blues and greens and pinks and yellows. After that come the golden and silver spheres, glittering in the light. The last touch is the garland, its fluffiness making it look fuller than it actually is. In the end, their tree isn’t big by any means, nor it is full of decorations but it’s theirs.

Keiji looks at it, and his heart fills with warmth and contentment. He wraps his arms around Koutarou, leaning his head on his shoulder. It’s quiet and peaceful and everything Keiji needs right now.

The quiet is suddenly disturbed by a knock on their front door. Keiji looks up at Koutarou questioningly who looks just as confused as he is.

“Did we invite your family over?” Keiji asks with a frown. It couldn’t be his parents because they’re currently out of the country.

Koutarou shakes his head. “No, we didn’t. It might be Kuroo and Oikawa though.”

“Why would Kuroo and Oikawa come over?” Keiji says, his eyes piercing.

Koutarou gulps. “I might have forgotten to tell you that I invited them over for an hour.”

“We’re not done talking about this,” Keiji says as he walks to the door to open it.

When he does open it, it’s really Kuroo and Oikawa who stands on their doorstep. He kind of wants to shut the door in their faces, but refrains himself from doing so.

“Hey there, Kaashi,” Kuroo says, waving a hand lazily.

Keiji heaves a sigh before speaking. “Hello, Kuroo-san, Oikawa-san.” He moves from the door so their guests can come inside. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

At that, Oikawa looks at him over his shoulder as he walks into the apartment. “Didn’t Bokuto tell you about us coming over?”

Keiji shakes his head. “No, he forgot to mention it,” he says, voice clipped as he glares at a sheepish Koutarou.

“Well, we’re here now, so we might as well enjoy ourselves,” Oikawa says, venturing into the kitchen while Kuroo and Koutarou stay back, whispering between themselves.

Keiji finds that a bit suspicious, but holds no importance to it. After all, it’s not in his place to know about the secrets his husband and his husband’s best friend share amongst each other.

 

Kuroo and Oikawa don’t stay for long, they have their own place to be and schedule to follow, but Keiji finds that he didn’t mind seeing them and catching up with their friends. Once they’re gone, Keiji flops back onto the couch, Koutarou plopping down next to him. Koutarou hugs him, and Keiji snuggles into his chest.

It’s peaceful and Keiji feels like he could fall asleep anytime, especially with Koutarou carding a hand through his hair. So he does just that, forgetting about anything and everything.

 

Dinner is serene, with only the two of them, eating and chatting and just generally enjoying each other’s company. There are times when neither of them are talking, and in those times Keiji thinks he can hear soft clattering and noises coming from their bedroom, but their building is old, it’s just probably that.

After dinner and washing the dishes, they move on to the presents. Keiji hid his in a locked drawer in the office – well, actually it’s just a small guest room that Keiji uses as an office, since he’s the one working from home – so that Koutarou wouldn’t find it. It’s a rare book on spices that he knows Koutarou has been hunting for years but couldn’t find it. He himself needed a little help from friends and colleagues, but all that matters is that he got it.

He takes it out of the drawer and goes back to the living room. Koutarou’s already there, a fairly big box with a silver bow on top next to him on the couch. He’s tapping his foot, a telltale sign that he’s both excited and nervous. Keiji smiles at him, and gets a happy grin in response.

“So, who’s gonna start?”

Koutarou’s grin melts into a soft smile. “You.”

“Okay,” Keiji says, and takes a deep breath. He holds out the wrapped book towards his husband, who takes it gently from his hands. “I know it’s not much, but I think you will like it.”

Koutarou tears the wrapping paper off, revealing the book. Koutarou gasps, and pulls Keiji into a crushing hug. “Thank you, Keiji.”

“Anytime,” he says, and plants a small kiss onto Koutarou’s lips.

When they pull away, Koutarou picks up the box that’s still sitting next to him. With an uncharacteristic nervous smile, he turns to Keiji, and hands it over.

“I hope you will like what I got you.”

The box is surprisingly heavy and… there’s something moving in it? Keiji’s beyond curious now, and takes off the lid. Inside, there’s the most adorable dog Keiji has ever seen in his life. It’s fur is fluffy and its color is white and grey. The puppy looks up at Keiji with clever eyes, and Keiji finds himself enamored with the tiny dog. He takes it out of the box, holding it up to his face. The puppy takes a good look at him, and promptly licks his nose, and Keiji unintentionally scrunches his face while letting out a chuckle.

(He doesn’t notice Koutarou letting out a strangled noise, somewhere between a squeal and a sob.)

“Kou, you… you got me a dog?”

Koutarou smiles at him, and nods. “Yeah. You’ve been talking about wanting a pet for a while now, and I thought that I’d surprise you. We can’t get a cat since I’m allergic to them, and I thought that an Old English Shepherd dog would be fitting for us. Especially since we’re trying to expand our little family.”

“I love you so much, Koutarou,” Keiji says, his heart filling with so much warmth he thinks it’s going to burst.

He quickly lets the dog jump to the floor, letting it to explore the flat as much it wants to, takes Koutarou’s face into his hands and pulls Koutarou into a kiss. He tries to put all his feelings into this kiss, trying to pour as much love as he can. ‘Thank you’s and ‘I love you’s and all the gratitude he feels for Koutarou, for staying with him all these years and loving him and supporting him through everything, be it good or bad.

After pulling away, Keiji takes in the look on Koutarou’s face. The colorful lights on their tree reflect in his eyes and illuminate his face, and Keiji can’t take his eyes off of him, even if he wanted to.

The silence is broken by Koutarou. “What are you going to name him? The puppy, I mean.”

“Ren. His name is going to be Ren,” he says, just as the puppy stumbles into the living room again.

Ren walks up to the tree, sniffing at it curiously, and Keiji can’t take his eyes off him.

(Little does he know, Koutarou is looking at him with utter adoration in his eyes. Koutarou doesn’t know how he got so lucky, that he gets to love Akaashi Keiji for the rest of his life. But well, he’s not going to take this granted.)

 

 

_bonus:_

“Kou,” Keiji says to get the attention of his husband once they turned in for the night. Koutarou hums, a sign that he’s listening. “How did you hide Ren from me?”

Koutarou turns around to look at him. “He was with Kuroo and Oikawa for the last week. They brought him over today when they visited.”

Everything becomes clear for Keiji now. The hushed exchanges between Koutarou and Kuroo, why Oikawa quite literally talked his ears off in the kitchen and why Koutarou disappeared with Kuroo.

“You can be actually pretty sneaky when you want to be, huh,” Keiji says, a fond smile worming its way onto his face.

“I learned from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this little something <3 also, this is in the same universe that [trick or treat, Koutarou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490192) takes place, just a few years prior to that :)  
> and the song that's playing on the radio and Keiji's humming is Re:vale's [To My Dearest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A12xs3rJdaE), give it a listen if you feel up to it. (yes, the title is the same as the song)
> 
> if you wanna talk to me, you can do it here:  
> [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)
> 
> ps. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3


End file.
